Reject's Revenge
by JMike90
Summary: Chrom, Snake and a few others that were not in SSB4 protest to Sakurai for inclusion as DLC.


**Okay, here's a new one. Finally. Also, this has no continuity with one of my other Smash fics, Surprises. They are two completely different things.**

**2:00pm, October 3****rd****, 2012, Super Smash Bros. Auditions**

It was finally his time. Chrom was finally going to be in Smash. He'd be waiting for this day for a long time. He was in the line to see Sakurai. If he showed off his moves, and Sakurai approved, he would be in the game, fighting Mario, Link, and the rest of the crew. His friend Robin and daughter Lucina were in front of him, and were already seen. He did not know if they were approved or not. It was his turn, after all the waiting.

He was about to walk into the room to see Sakurai, when someone tapped on his shoulder. Chrom turned around to see another swordwielder, Shulk. "I hate to break it to ya, man, but you're probably not gonna make it in." said Shulk.

"How do you know that?" asked Chrom.

"BECUZ AY CAN SAY THA FUCHA!" **(Note: if that's not how that works in Xenoblade, that's my fault. I've never played any Xeno game and know nothing about them.)**

Chrom walked into the room where he saw two people, Sakurai and a man that looked very bored. Sakurai said something in Japanese, and the other man translated it, saying "Ahh, Chrom! A lot of people have been wanting to see you in the game! Now please, show me what you have in terms of moves."

Chrom thrusted his arm back with his sword and thrusted it forward, saying that's what he had for a neutral B move. "Just like Marth." said Sakurai.

Chrom then showed what his Down B would be, a counter. "Still, just like Marth."

He showed off another move, his Side B. It was a powerful move where he slashes several times. After seeing that, Sakurai said "Alright, Chrom, you're just gonna be a clone. I don't want just another swordsman with the same moveset as Marth. First Roy, then Lucina, now- wait, sorry for that. Whoops. Anywaaay, you're not coming in. But, you can help with someone else. Here's a paper. It's for a final smash." He gave him the paper, and Chrom walked out.

Chrom was unhappy with this, because of course he was. He wasn't all mad, because of Sakurai accidentally told him about Lucina, but he had read that he'd be in Robin's Final Smash. He already thought that HIS Final Smash would be unique, him marrying the nearest person because that is what Chrom does. Then, after he thought about it, he was pissed. He could have fought against the likes of Mario, Link and the Hero-King himself, Marth.

So, he was walking outside of the Smash auditions place, when he found a sign that said "SMASH REJECTS CLUB UP AHEAD". So, he walked ahead. He found some surprising people there. There were Ridley, Dixie Kong, Mewtwo, Roy, Pichu, and Snake. Chrom joined the group. He said "I am Chrom, prince of Ylisse. I was not in for being a clone, and my daughter Lucina is in."

"Chrom, I was expecting you to be in. I believe you know me, I am Solid Snake. I am not in because they wanted the game to be rated E10+." said Snake.

"Interesting. Weren't you in Brawl?" asked Chrom.

"Yes. It was fun beating up Link and Mario and the guys. Lucina's gonna have a blast."

"So, what do we do here at the Rejects Club?"

The only person that could answer that question well was Mewtwo, because he didn't have the ability to either only say his name or only in Japanese, plus Snake only got there recently. "What we do is plan for a break in to convince Sakurai to put us in. None of our plans have worked. Yet." said Mewtwo.

"Yeah, maybe that's not the best idea. How about something like an online petition or a protest outside of Namco Bandai?" asked Chrom.

"That's actually a much better idea. Or how about we convince the fighters how good of an idea it would be to put us in." said Snake.

"Good one."

After a few more ideas were suggested and approved of, and after a few more characters came, they were finally ready to protest and convince. "Mewtwo, you go into the building first. That was the plan." said Chrom.

"Got it. Wait, I sense something. Something like, OH MY GOSH. I-I AM BACK IN SMASH. OH YES! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Mewtwo. He was officially announced for DLC a bit later, and he ran into the building.

**For good measure, I'll write everyone in the plan. Characters not playable in any Smash game include Chrom, Dixie Kong, Waluigi, Ridley, King K Rool and Samurai Goroh. The others are every rejected character from another installment, so Roy, Pichu, Ice Climbers, Snake, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Wolf, and Lucas. ****And I made my first YouTube video recently features random MS Paint and Windows Movie Maker things, called "Don't Question It. Never Question It.". And this was released alongside a Pokemon fanfic called "The Misadventures of Serena." And that's it. K bai**


End file.
